baby's breath
by Shunou
Summary: wreath: baby's breath/ Karena Hyuuga Hinata adalah perwujudan sempurna dari sebuah kesucian hati./ [naruto hinata]


baby's breath (part two of Wreath, a love anthology)

A Naruto fanfiction

All standard disclaimers and warnings applied.

No material profit taken, thank you very much.

.

**[ii] baby's breath**

Karena Hyuuga Hinata adalah perwujudan sempurna dari sebuah kesucian hati.

.

Uzumaki Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengan sosoknya yang serupa malaikat itu dalam sebuah acara penggalangan dana yang ditujukan untuk anak-anak yatim piatu. Rambutnya panjang mencapai punggung, berwarna pekat, dan berkilau di bawah sinar terik matahari siang. Walaupun kulit putihnya lembab oleh keringat dan wajahnya sedikit pucat tak sehat, entah mengapa mata Naruto bagai dilem supaya terus mengikuti pergerakan gemulai si wanita malaikat. Bahkan hingga acara itu berakhir, Naruto masih belum bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat pesona sang wanita yang baru-baru ini, setelah sekian lama Naruto mencari tahu, diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata—putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi yang terkenal luar biasa ketat aturan dan galak dan judes, sekaligus pewaris Hyuuga Group di masa mendatang.

Pertemuan kedua mereka—atau tepatnya pertemuan Naruto dengan sang putri, terjadi dua bulan kemudian di acara pertunangan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke di hotel di kawasan Roppongi yang suatu saat nanti akan berada di bawah kendali Uzumaki Naruto. Sang putri kali ini hadir bersama adik perempuan, Hyuuga Hanabi. Kecantikannya tak luntur dalam dua bulan, justru sosoknya semakin serupa malaikat yang turun langsung dari surga. Gaunnya berwarna marun, berpotongan konservatif tetapi tetap modis (tak salah lagi itu pasti pilihan ketat sang ayah), dan senyumnya…—serasa Naruto siap membawa jantungnya membubung tinggi ke langit. Senyumnya malu-malu dengan rona merah di kedua pipi dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

Uzumaki Naruto menoleh tajam ke arah Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Di satu tangannya sudah ada segelas _wine_ putih, sementara tangan yang lain tenggelam di dalam saku celananya seperti biasa. Tunangannya, Haruno Sakura, tak tampak di mana pun. Pasti sedang dicekik oleh keantusiasan Yamanaka Ino di suatu tempat di _ballroom_ yang padat itu. "Che, diam kau, _teme_."

"Aa maaf, aku salah sudah menghinamu," ucap Sasuke kering. Wajahnya dipasang sebosan biasanya, tetapi kata-katanya barusan membuat Naruto kaget luar biasa. "Kau bukannya terlihat bodoh. Kau _itu sudah_ bodoh."

Ucapan apa pun yang sudah tergantung di ujung lidah Naruto hilang seketika. Pemuda dengan setelan _tuxedo_ abu-abu yang sedikit berantakan itu memicingkan mata menatap Sasuke. "Ha-ha," katanya.

Sasuke memutar bola mata, kemudian mendengus meremehkan. "Kau harus cepat menutup mulut kalau tidak mau liurmu menetes gara-gara terlalu lama memandangi Hyuuga malang itu."

Tsk. Naruto merasa urat besar di keningnya berdenyut. Dari mana si _teme_ ini tahu siapa objek perhatiannya sejak tadi? Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah menyebutkan sesuatu mengenai Hyuuga Hinata. Atau mungkin nama itu tak sengaja terselip saat dia mabuk dulu? "Aku tidak memandanginya. Dan lagi, dari mana kau tahu siapa itu Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Naruto berusaha menjaga intonasinya.

Sepasang alis hitam Sasuke naik tinggi. "Memangnya kita membicarakan Hyuuga Hinata?"

Naruto tersedak kaget. "Kau!"

"Hn. Dulu aku hampir ditunangkan dengannya."

Rahang Naruto terjatuh sempurna. "A—apa?"

" . . ," ulang Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap silabel katanya, membuat Naruto semakin syok dan wajahnya biru.

"Jadi—jadi kau…" Naruto kehilangan kendali atas lidahnya yang malang.

"Ya, _dobe_, tapi aku menolak. Bukannya sudah jelas sekali?" —Naruto menghela napas lega, seolah baru saja mendengar berita paling menggembirakan di dunia. Seriusan, seperti apa lagi _sih_ Naruto bisa membuat wajahnya tampak lebih bodoh dari ini? "_Aho kitsune_."

"Oi!"

Kemunculan Haruno Sakura dalam balutan _kimono_ putih susunya di dekat mereka berhasil menghentikan upaya Naruto untuk menjegal Sasuke dan mencekiknya di lantai marmer _ballroom_. Dia tidak mau sampai menjadi korban kekerasan Sakura, juga enggan menjadikan wanita muda itu janda sebelum pernikahan mereka. Dengan dengusan jengkel, Naruto berbalik—tidak sebelum dia menangkap desisan sombong Sasuke.

"Kau masih saja takut." Begitu Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke dan memberi tunangannya sebuah pandangan bertanya–menyelidik ke arah Naruto, si bintang acara malam ini langsung menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," balas Naruto masam sembari mencebik. Dia kemudian menghilang di balik tubuh-tubuh para undangan yang hadir malam ini, melewatkan percakapan kecil pasangan baru itu.

"Kenapa Naruto buru-buru sekali pergi?"

Sasuke mendengus. _Dia takut melihatmu_. "Mungkin mencari si Hyuuga itu."

"Eh? Hinata-_chan_?" Sepasang mata hijaunya membulat. "Aku tidak tahu Naruto mengenalnya. Ah! Dia pasti juga terpesona pada Hinata!"

Si pemuda mengerutkan keningnya untuk Sakura. "Kenapa kau juga berpikir Hinata?"

Sasuke memberi sebuah tatapan heran sebagai balasan, seolah Sasuke baru saja melewatkan berita paling remeh di dunia dan Sasuke seharusnya yang paling tahu. "Karena Hinata-_chan_ itu tipe gadis yang Naruto sukai. Kalau temanmu itu jatuh cinta, pasti kepadanya."

_Dulu dia cinta mati padamu, yang tidak mirip Hyuuga manapun_. Lagi-lagi untuk malam ini, Sasuke memutar mata. "Hn. Kasian si Hyuuga itu kalau begitu."

.

Pertemuan ketiga mereka terjadi tiga minggu setelah pertemuan kedua. Kali ini terjadi secara singkat dan tak terduga di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan milik Uchiha Group di bilangan eksklusif Ginza. Dari berbagai kemungkinan adegan romantis paling klise yang ada, Naruto sama sekali tidak menduga justru dirinya masuk ke dalam salah satu situasi canggung itu. Sederhananya, mereka bertabrakan di pintu masuk toko pakaian kerja karena saling terburu-buru. Naruto masuk, Hinata keluar dengan tas-tas belanjanya, dan—BRUK mereka bertabrakan, tetapi Naruto tidak sempat bertindak heroik, misalnya memeluk si gadis dan berkata 'kau baik-baik saja, nona cantik?' dengan _macho_ layaknya _gentleman_ terdidik. Keduanya justru bertabrakan dengan dramatis dan masing-masing terjengkang ke belakang. Namun, si pria muda tidak langsung bangkit. Dengan gagahnya (atau payahnya), dia hanya bisa memandangi si wanita muda yang buru-buru bangkit setengah tersaruk-saruk oleh tas-tas belanjanya yang berserakan di dekat kaki. Rambutnya hitam, jatuh mulus ke bahunya yang terbuka.

"A—anda…Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyuuga Hinata cemas sambil mati-matian menggumpulkan kembali barang belanjaannya dalam hitungan detik yang canggung.

Kalau melihat senyumnya dari jauh membuat jantung Uzumaki Naruto siap melayang, mendengar suaranya membuat si pria siap terbang. Karena terperangah, dia tidak menjawab dan justru hampir menghancurkan momen penting dalam lika-liku percintaannya yang masih seumur biji bertunas.

"_Ano_…"

Bagai tersihir, Naruto tersadar. "Aku…aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-_chan_."

Si wanita muda tersentak mundur karena refleks. Kernyitan di keningnya hilang dan wajahnya kini menampakkan ketakutan dan kecurigaan.

Naruto menepuk dahinya keras-keras—secara fisik dan mental. Apa yang dulu Sakura-_chan_ ajarkan kepadanya soal kebiasaan sok akrabnya itu? Tidak semua gadis suka dipanggil –_chan_ oleh lawan jenis, lebih-lebih oleh pria tak dikenal. Dan Uzumaki Naruto baru saja melakukan keduanya. Diam-diam dia mengerang. Belum sempat Naruto memperbaiki kalimat bodohnya, si wanita yang bak malaikat itu sudah hengkang dengan wajah ketakutan.

Naruto menghela napas, panjang sekaligus berat. _Kanpai_!—jerit hatinya kuat-kuat dalam dua makna sekaligus: _cheers_ (乾杯) dan kekalahan besar-besaran (完敗). Hebat sekali, Naruto _yo_!

.

Pertemuan keempat mereka terjadi tak berselang lama dari pertemuan ketiga mereka yang kacau dan canggung, atau barangkali dalam kasus Hinata: gugup dan menakutkan.

Si wanita yang berhasil mencuri perhatian pria muda Uzumaki dalam tiga bulan belakangan ini berdiri luar biasa gugup di depannya, bergerak-gerak gelisah, dan meremas-remas gaun sutra putih mutiara yang dikenakannya. Naruto tidak perlu menjadi orang jenius atau master psikologi untuk membaca situasi. Hyuuga Hinata tidak nyaman bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa nyaman kalau di suatu Minggu yang tenang dia menabrak seorang pria yang ternyata mengetahui namanya sampai-sampai berani memanggilnya dengan cara akrab semacam 'Hinata-_chan_' begitu. Kalau bukan karena si pria adalah sahabat baik Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah mantan-calon-tunangannya bertahun-tahun silam lalu atau karena dia datang jauh-jauh ke kantor pusat Uchiha Group di Tokyo untuk membahas masalah _merger_ dua raksasa Jepang atau mungkin demi menyelamatkan ego dan harga diri Hyuuganya dari salah satu Uchiha yang konon dikenal sebagai musuh alaminya, Hyuuga Hinata bakal tancap gas dari sana sekarang juga.

Situasi canggung dan menyeramkan itu untungnya tidak bertahan lama karena Uchiha Sasuke, yang siang ini ditunjuk untuk menemuinya, tiba-tiba berdehem. Kalau saja Hyuuga Hinata tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke lebih baik, barangkali sekarang dia tidak akan mengira gemerlap di sepasang mata jelaga itu adalah sebuah kegelian. Oh, Hinata _senang sekali_ bisa membuat mantan-calon-tunangannya senang. _Inner_ Hinata baru saja mengolok-olok dan perlu di-_hush_ panjang supaya diam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau yang datang."

Hinata membungkuk dalam dengan posisi tubuh sempurna (hasil latihan sejak kecil), kemudian tersenyum sopan. Ada kegugupan dan rasa jengah di wajah dan di senyumnya. "_Otousama_ ingin saya belajar selagi agenda _merger_ kita masih dalam topik ringan."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, kita bersama di sini." Si pria tersenyum simpul ala _businessman_. "Begitu pembicaraan _merger_ ini masuk ke tahap hukum, aku harus lepas tangan."

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Sasuke-_san_." Sekali lagi, sang putri Hyuuga membungkuk hormat.

"Aa, Sasuke _de ii_."

Kemudian keduanya terlibat pembicaraan serius mengenai _merger_ dua perusahaan raksasa yang sama-sama menggeluti bidang busana tersebut, melupakan Uzumaki Naruto, sang pemburu cinta, yang hanya bisa manut dan mengekor Sasuke layaknya anak anjing yang hilang. Namun dalam diamnya, Uzumaki muda menjadi punya waktu banyak untuk memperhatikan pencuri hatinya itu.

Ah dari lusinan sifat buruknya, Uchiha Sasuke masih berbaik hati membantunya—walaupun Naruto yakin hari ini juga menjadi _surprise_ bagi Sasuke. Mungkin nanti, nanti sekali setelah Hinata pulang, dia akan menghadiahkan kecupan langkanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto menyeringai lebar, larut dalam lamunannya yang bahagia mengenai berbagai episode kencan masa depan dengan Hinata, luput menangkap tatapan gelisah–cemas–tak tenang dan tatapan geli–aku-lupa-kau-ini-'kan-bodoh-sekali.

.

Walaupun Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa segera memperbaiki kekonyolan yang dia buat di pertemuan ketiga mereka pada pertemuan keempat, setidaknya Naruto jadi tahu lebih banyak mengenai si malaikat kejarannya—hasil kebaikan hati Sasuke dan Sakura setelah dia sogok rupa-rupa cara; dari hadiah kecil, sedang, besar, sampai cium sayang (yang terakhir ini langsung ditolak, tetapi keduanya kompak mau berkompromi).

Hyuuga Hinata, sembilan belas tahun. Sekarang sedang kuliah bisnis di Kyoto, tetapi dia rajin pulang ke kediaman orang tuanya di Tokyo dua minggu sekali. Hobinya ikut berbagai acara sosial, khususnya yang bersama anak-anak. Keahliannya bermain _koto_, ikut upacara minum teh, _ikebana_, sampai merajut. Pokoknya semua hal-hal penting bagi seorang putri yang tumbuh di lingkungan keluarga penganut adat-adat tradisional dia kuasai semua. Gemilang.

Naruto jadi semakin semangat saja.

Namun tidak sebelum pertemuan keenam mereka, Naruto bisa bertukar kata (belum bisa dibilang bercakap-cakap) dengan Hinata tanpa membuat gadis itu merengut ketakutan. Di pertemuan keenam itu, Naruto harus mati-matian meminta maaf dan meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dia tidak punya maksud buruk dan bukan seorang _stalker_—rupanya itu yang selama ini pewaris Hyuuga tersebut pikirkan.

"Aaa, Hina—_janai_," dia buru-buru menghentikan diri dan mengoreksi. "Hyuuga-_san_." Naruto mati-matian menekan egonya sembari menelan bulat-bulat keengganannya melepas lengan Hinata yang dia renggut supaya si empunya tidak langsung kabur. Halus sekali tangannya. Naruto gatal ingin menyentuhnya lagi. "Aku ingin minta maaf sebelumnya."

Hyuuga Hinata berbalik dengan enggan. Kalau bukan karena dia sudah dididik keras mengenai sopan santun, dia tidak akan berhenti dan akan terus lari. Namun, tidak mengindahkan orang yang sedang bicara, lebih-lebih yang sedang meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh, adalah perbuatan yang sangat tidak sopan.

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat, atau bahkan tidak sadar, tapi kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelum kejadian di Ginza itu. Aku terdengar sok akrab sekali memang, tapi aku bukan _stalker_." Naruto gelagapan menjelaskan. Dia harap suaranya terdengar cukup tulus karena dia benar-benar tulus sekarang.

"Memangnya…di mana aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Di acara penggalangan dana _Kibou Shelter_ bulan Maret lalu!" jawab Naruto cepat, khawatir Hinata kembali enggan bicara.

"Aah…Di sana…"

Naruto mengangguk keras-keras, membuat helai emasnya luput dari sisiran rapinya pagi itu. "Lalu kita bertemu lagi di acara pertunangan _teme_."

"_Te_—_te_…_me_…?"

Uzumaki muda menepuk dahinya keras-keras. "Oh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mendengar dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Maksudku Uchiha Sasuke. Itu caraku memanggilnya."

"_Sou ka_."

"Uh…" Naruto gelisah mirip ikan terdampar. "Aku…mungkin ini kedengaran aneh, atau kurang ajar," dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena tiba-tiba merasa gugup luar biasa. Semangat dan keberaniannya perlahan-lahan menguap, pelan tetapi pasti, mirip etanol dalam botol yang dibiarkan terbuka. "Boleh aku…mengenalmu…lebih dekat…Hyuuga-_san_?"

Hinata menunduk memandang ujung-ujung kaki dan kukunya yang dicat merah tua. Warna merahnya terlihat mulai serupa dengan pipinya. Dengan tersipu, dia melirik Naruto yang berdiri menjulang di depannya melalui balik poni panjangnya. Untuk sedetik dia bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang gelisah, menangkap warna merah di ujung-ujung telinganya, kemudian buru-buru dia menunduk. Rona kemerahannya semakin pekat mewarnai pipi. "A—a…"

"Aku ingin…berteman denganmu…lalu…" Suara beratnya mulai menghilang di akhir kalimat.

"Kalau berteman…tidak masalah."

Sepasang mata biru itu bagai berpendar dengan cahayanya sendiri yang berasal dari kelegaan dan kegembiraan yang dia rasakan. Senyum lebarnya terbentuk, ikut menghangatkan dada putri Hyuuga. Naruto maju selangkah, tanpa sadar, kemudian buru-buru mengendalikan diri. _Pelan-pelan, Bung_. Harus dimulai dari tahap paling dasar antara dua manusia—teman, walaupun Naruto enggan setengah mati.

Di pertemuan sekian belas mereka, barulah Uzumaki Naruto mendapatkan kehormatan sebagai teman kencan Hyuuga Hinata di acara makan malam bersama para penyumbang dana panti asuhan. Oh, betapa senang hati sang Uzumaki. Walaupun statusnya baru teman, paling tidak ada tambahan –kencan untuk malam ini. Dia sudah bersiap di depan pintu kediaman megah Hyuuga pukul enam sore, setengah tegang setengah takut kalau-kalau yang membuka pintu nantinya adalah salah satu dari dua perisai Aegis—duo pria Hyuuga, Neji dan Hiashi. Untungnya, Tuhan benar-benar berbelas kasih kepadanya malam ini, yang nampak di ambang pintu adalah si bungsu, Hanabi.

"Oh, Naruto-_niisan_!"

"Sore, Hanabi," sapa Naruto ceria. Dia acak-acak rambut Hanabi yang hanya dikuncir satu. Beda sekali dengan sang kakak, putri bungsu Hiashi ini lebih ceria dan ramai. Gaya berbusana hingga cara bicaranya benar-benar kontras dengan Hinata. "Mana kakakmu?"

"Sebentar lagi dia keluar," jawab Hanabi dengan seringai jahilnya. "Ini kencan pertama kalian 'kan?" goda si adik dengan mata lembayung berbinar. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk merebut hati dan persetujuan Hanabi. Si pria sudah siap kalau sewaktu-waktu harus melamar si kakak, kecuali yah kecuali, Neji atau Hiashi dikeluarkan dari topik.

"Hanabi…?"

Hanabi menoleh ke belakang ke arah suara kakaknya terdengar. "_Neesan_! Naruto-_niisan_ sudah menunggu!" Setelah mengedip jahil ke arah Naruto dan membisikkan '_ganbatte_' super pelan, dia menghilang lagi ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Naruto bersama Hinata yang tampak cantik dengan _kimono_nya. Wajahnya tersaput rona kemerahan. Melihat sosok serupa malaikat itu tak pernah berhenti membuat jantung Naruto berdebar lebih cepat (atau mungkin melewatkan satu denyut kehidupannya).

"Kau cantik," pujinya tulus, membuahkan rona semakin merah di wajah Hinata. "Kukira ini bunga paling cantik, tapi setelah melihatmu, bunga ini jadi kalah cantik." Dia ulurkan satu buket besar bunga putih yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya ke hadapan Hinata yang terkesima menerimanya. "_Florist_nya bilang, nama bunga itu _baby's breath_. Kau suka?"

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu, memeluk buket itu ke dadanya dengan sayang. Sama sekali tidak dia sadari tatapan ingin dan iri yang sekelebat terlintas di mata Naruto yang diarahkan ke si buket. "Ini salah satu bunga favoritku."

"Benarkah?" Mata birunya kembali bercahaya.

"Tapi, kenapa memberiku bunga ini?"

Naruto memiringkan kepala sejenak, kemudian kembali mengulum senyum. "Katanya, itu bunga untuk menyimbolkan kemurnian dan kesucian hati. Dan aku langsung tahu itu kau." [ ]

.

A/N : ini naruhina pertama saya. ooc ya… emang sengaja, soalnya tuntutan cerita sih #eah. secara nggak langsung, ini bentuk imaji saya mengenai 'bagaimana kalau naruto duluan yang jatuh cinta sama hinata?'. kalau kalian gimana? anyway, ini bagian dua dari antologi wreath. awalnya mau saya jadikan satu dengan bagian satu, tapi karena pairingnya beda, jadi agak gimana gitu. jadinya, nggak bisa dibilang antologi ya? hm masih kok, hehe, paling nggak di folder filenya masih jadi satu di laptop saya.

Semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Shun'ou**


End file.
